The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable projection screens.
According to the present invention, a collapsible display apparatus is provided for use with a projector configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The collapsible display apparatus includes a support frame moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position, a white projection screen, a back sheet, and a lock. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. The projection screen is substantially blank, supported by the support frame, and made of a polyester fabric. The back sheet is positioned between the projection screen and the support frame to protect the projection screen from damage during movement of the support frame to the collapsed position. The lock is positioned to block movement of the support frame between the expanded and collapsed positions. The lock includes a first telescope member, a second telescope member positioned in the first telescope member, and a lock member configured to selectively block relative movement between the first and second telescope members. The second telescope member is positioned in the first telescope member when the support frame is in the collapsed position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a support frame and a white projection screen. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. The projection screen is blank, supported by the support frame, and made of a polyester fabric.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a support frame, a projection screen, and a back sheet. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. The projection screen is supported by the support frame. The back sheet is positioned between the projection screen and the support frame to protect the projection screen from damage during movement of the support frame to the collapsed position.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a support frame, a display sheet, and a lock. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. The display sheet is supported by the support frame. The lock is positioned to block movement of the support frame between the expanded and collapsed positions. The lock includes a first telescope member, a second telescope member positioned in the first telescope member, and a lock member configured to selectively block relative movement between the first and second telescope members. The second telescope member is positioned in the first telescope member when the support frame is in the collapsed position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a display sheet and a support frame supporting the display sheet. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. At least one of the first and second frame members has at least one substantially flat sidewall.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a display sheet and a support frame supporting the display sheet. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together by a pin to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. Each of the first and second frame members has a depression defined in an outer surface of the frame members to align a tool adapted to form an aperture in the first and second frames to receive the pin.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a support frame, a white projection screen, and a border sheet. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. The projection screen is supported by the support frame. The border sheet is positioned around the projection screen to frame the projection screen and define a perimeter of a viewing surface of the projection screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a support frame, a display sheet, and a plurality of fasteners. The support frame has a front side, a first end, a second end, and a back side. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions. The display sheet is supported on the support frame. The display sheet includes a front panel positioned on the front side of the support frame and a pair of side panels extending along the first and second ends. The side panels includes a plurality of fastener-receiving openings. The plurality of fasteners extend through the fastener-receiving openings to couple the side panels to the support frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a collapsible display apparatus is provided including a support frame and a blank, white projection screen detachably coupled to the support frame. The support frame is moveable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. The support frame includes a plurality of frame member pairs and a plurality of hubs. Each frame member pair includes first and second frame members pivotably coupled together to define an X-shape. Each first and second frame member is pivotably coupled to the plurality of hubs to permit movement of the support frame between the collapsed and expanded positions.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.